


《动粗》——肆

by FishChen



Category: Chanlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, chanlay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishChen/pseuds/FishChen
Relationships: ChanLay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	《动粗》——肆

《动粗》——肆

听说过欲擒故纵吗？

朴灿烈实在搞不懂张艺兴这个小美人儿肚子里到底存了什么坏水儿，最近就在跟他搞欲擒故纵这套。

自从那天在洗手间水池边上酣畅淋漓了一场，朴灿烈才两天没尝到小美人儿身上的春药味儿就饥渴难耐了。

而张艺兴就像什么都没发生一样继续做他的狱警，来回路过都不撇他一眼，跟什么事儿都没发生一样。朴灿烈依着监狱房窗户边儿上看张艺兴从自己眼前来回过，却是屁都没放一个，他差点儿就要怀疑那天打那一炮是自己做的春梦了。

晚上就寝点名外加突击查房，张艺兴一身制服穿的利索，手里抱着册子，把一群犯人列出来在房间外站一排。进入房间里的狱警查房，站在外面的狱警，搜身。

“转过去！把手举过头顶，靠墙！”  
狱警挥着警棍呵斥着，朴灿烈的眼神在张艺兴身上意淫了不下上百遍，却也不得不在强制命令前转过身去面壁思过，双手极其不耐烦的举上去，还皱着眉低头呸了一口。

“11434号，朴灿烈，出列。”  
张艺兴点到他名字的时候，朴灿烈心里痒痒的不得了，可转过身来却发现一个面生的小狱警上来就要摸他身子，朴灿烈反应倒是极快，双手举成投降的姿势，往后推了一大步，表情像是即将要被侵犯的警惕。  
“唉！打住！你别动！”  
一旁的张艺兴正做着记录，笔头不易察觉的顿了一下。  
“我要他…他给我搜。”  
朴灿烈说“他”的时候故意抬下巴点着张艺兴，一副看热闹的得意样儿，监狱里轰然引发一片猥琐的口哨声，像野兽的派对，猖狂起哄。

张艺兴依旧一脸正直模样，还装模作样的蹙眉，做足了戏码，可藏在心里的那个却乐了。

还真他妈是个混蛋。  
当被野兽团团围住的羔羊没有瑟瑟发抖反倒是舔着蹄子的时候，你就应该意识到，这可能是一匹狼。

一旁的狱警本想举起手上的警棍开始实施暴力教训，没想到却被一旁的张艺兴拦住了。

“没事，我来吧。”

张艺兴把手里抱着的册子交到那个狱警手里，就径直走到了朴灿烈面前，公事公办的和其他狱警一样开始搜身。  
朴灿烈特意把双手举的老高，生怕张艺兴摸的不全面。从腋下开始，张艺兴的手顺着朴灿烈腋下抚摸到腰，他下手轻轻柔柔像是故意在放慢速度，摸到脚踝时蹲下去脸刚好对着朴灿烈粗实的枪杆子，呼吸的热气蒸腾着，又像是在滋养，没人知道他多想去舔一口。  
再站起身来张艺兴用双臂缠绕着朴灿烈结实的后背，在这个几乎零距离的姿势里，人难免不会擦枪走火，朴灿烈硬了。

“操……”  
张艺兴收队走人的时候朴灿烈猛踹了下门骂了一句，难以发泄的性欲玩弄的他兽性大发，竟在同房里挑了个长得还算不错的，扯着衣领子将人拽到房里的小型厕所，把人按在地上。  
“给我口。”  
同房里突然异常安静。  
半夜睡觉的时候，朴灿烈翻来覆去的总觉得有什么东西硌得慌，摸来摸去竟在裤兜的口袋里摸出了一个套。

朴灿烈哑然失笑。  
还真他妈是个小妖精。

第二天下午放风时间，是张艺兴领着队伍到广场上的，一路上免不了有狱警打压犯人的场面，张艺兴也学了个样儿，警棍挥着挥着就打朴灿烈身上了。打的位置好像都是他算计好的，屁股下面一点，大腿根的地方，警棍顶端在腿缝间一顶。  
“快走，老实点儿！”  
真他妈操蛋，怎么越听越想调情呢？

吃饭的时候和张艺兴其他狱警一起做巡视，朴灿烈打他身边儿走过偷偷在他腰上摸了一把，奈何监狱里的畜生眼睛都尖的很，被那些个不知天高地厚的小子看上了，心里认定了张艺兴是个骚货，离老远围一群盯着张艺兴不安好心的看。

站在栅栏边儿上，太阳把人也晒的滚烫，张艺兴解开制服衬衫的上两颗扣子，舌尖舔着干涩的嘴唇，因吞咽口水喉结上下的滚，仰头伸懒腰时，衬衫衣角从腰带里被扯出来漏出一小块儿白嫩的皮肤，透过阳光腰肢若隐若现，分明是在勾人的魂儿。  
张艺兴哪里是省油的灯。朴灿烈就跟那些人边儿上坐着呢。

“操，跟那些窑子里卖的就差俩奶子。”  
“啧啧啧……这操起来岂不得爽翻？”  
“找个机会哥儿几个给他办了？”

话钻到朴灿烈耳朵里怎么听怎么不痛快，蹙着眉拿小拇指掏了掏耳朵，站起来晃晃悠悠的有到那群人跟前，特意把张艺兴挡了个严实。

“看什么呢哥儿几个？看上那个了？”  
朴灿烈特意回头撇了一眼张艺兴，他个头太高，身板也宽，挡的那几个人什么也看不见，进来第一天就打出名声了，这几个不是不知道他，也不想惹什么麻烦，以为朴灿烈也想跟他们一起尝尝这小狱警的鲜，乐呵的搭朴灿烈的话。  
“听说你也挺喜欢他的，我们不介意一起啊。”  
朴灿烈“啧”了一声，把头撇过一边，装出一副为难样儿。  
“可是我介意啊。”  
朴灿烈摸着脑袋，背着光的脸阴了一片。带头的那个听完也沉了脸。  
“你什么意思？”

“那个我操过了，皮肤又白又嫩，下面全是水儿，叫得那叫一个好听。”  
“哦，还有啊，他那乳头，可是粉红色的。”  
朴灿烈眉头一挑，语出惊人，领头那个还算是个有种的，很快接受了信息量，并嗤之以鼻。  
“切，果真是个骚的。”  
话刚说完，就着尾音儿朴灿烈一拳挥出去，那人鼻子流了血不说，还吐出来两颗牙。朴灿烈活动了下手腕。  
“骚不骚都他妈是我的，兄弟，再掂心他，就不是掉几颗牙的事儿了，脖子上面顶着的那个都他妈给你撅了。”

朴灿烈那股子狠劲儿就像是站在十八层地狱塔顶端的鬼，每一层的罚都安分受着，可你也别想拦着他杀到塔尖儿上。

周围的人刚要假模假样还手的时候狱警就冲上来了，挨打的那个被架到了医务室，朴灿烈则荣获小黑屋禁闭24小时奖励。

在去小黑屋的路上，朴灿烈被铐着双手闷头走着，张艺兴故意支走了同行的狱警，独自走在朴灿烈的后面。

“下次动手，记得把人拽到监控盲区，监控看不见的地方，就没人看得见。”

听完这话朴灿烈突然就停下了，他突然回想起张艺兴在广场上的一举一动，分明实在故意撩人，他算好了朴灿烈在一旁指定会怒，也算是玩儿了一招漂亮的借刀杀人，而朴灿烈呢，就这么被支配了。  
“你是故意的？”

“监控盲区。”  
张艺兴提醒似得声音在朴灿烈背后传过来，邪魅又动听。

成。

朴灿烈勾着嘴角不怒反笑，恶狠狠的咬着牙槽，重重点了两下头，便继续抬腿迈着步子，一步比一步沉。

走到小黑屋的门口，张艺兴走上前帮他把门打开，做了一个请的姿势，可朴灿烈就盯着他看，眼神里蕴着火儿，像是在问他就这样完了？

“你现在只能听我的不是吗？”

张艺兴明明比他矮了一节，可朴灿烈却还是感觉到了他居高临下的意味，朴灿烈太讨厌这种被动的感觉了，低头不是滋味的琢磨了好一会儿，却也只能不服气的自己往禁闭室里走，像是自投罗网的野兽，捕食者竟成了猎物。

朴灿烈站在黑暗处看着张艺兴，张艺兴同样站在光亮处看他，四目相对。张艺兴站在光明底下缓缓勾起嘴角，天使突然化身为恶魔，踏入黑暗中，关上门，天黑了。

“想我了吗？”  
张艺兴勾着朴灿烈的脖子，呼着灼热的气，熏红了朴灿烈的耳朵。

“你他妈今天在玩儿我啊。”  
朴灿烈压着股火儿，可这种致命的吸引令朴灿烈不得不心里犯痒，他把头埋在张艺兴的脖颈间像吸食海洛因般沉浸在张艺兴的身体里，说话时讲声音压得极低，多的都是撩人的味道，他动了动被铐着的手，手臂下垂的长度刚好能碰到张艺兴的枪杆子，手指也不安分。

“是你自己不够聪明。”  
张艺兴趴在朴灿烈耳边，把声音放的极轻，钻进朴灿烈的耳朵里尽是虚无缥缈的迷魂药。

“是你他妈欠干。”  
朴灿烈不知道什么时候摸到了张艺兴别在腰间的钥匙，在手铐脱落的一刹那，朴灿烈最后的封印也解的一干二净，与其说是被那一双有力的臂膀环着，不如说是禁锢，连带着情感与理智一个都逃不出。

在漆黑又目不可视的狭小空间里，某种性爱上的欲望肆意疯长，把理智冲得一干二净。朴灿烈一把将张艺兴推到墙壁上，堵着嘴巴亲吻到大脑因为缺氧而逐渐模糊意识，一手揽着张艺兴的腰肢，另一只手也从没停止解制服扣子，衬衫被推去一半挂在手臂上的时候，肌肤之亲的触感让朴灿烈的胸膛在黑暗中炙热的如同一团烈火。

他忍不住往下亲吻，一口含住因吞咽口水而上下滚动的喉结，再吻向深邃的锁骨，于张艺兴胸口处，处处留红。

张艺兴喘息都带着暧昧的色情味儿，他轻轻一拽，朴灿烈的裤子便散了，纤长的手指捋着朴灿烈腹部有型的腹肌一点点向下抚摸着，指间在小腹处掉了个头，在握上的一刹那，朴灿烈浑身上下都打了个机灵。

朴灿烈一把就将张艺兴的裤子扯下来，掌心毫不吝惜的揉捏着张艺兴的臀瓣，他一点点抚上张艺兴的大腿，往上一抬，架到自己腰间让他盘着。伸了两根手指到张艺兴嘴巴里让他含着，浸足了唾液充当润滑剂。

在绝对的黑色地带，朴灿烈摸索着捏住张艺兴的下巴，凑过脸去，一下一下亲吻他湿润的嘴唇。两根手指自腿间探入，捅进紧致滚烫的甬道，摩擦着壁垒，扩张和搅动让张艺兴忍不住抬高腰肢，呼吸都跟着愈发紧促。  
“你求求我，我说不定还能轻点儿。”

“你要是不操哭我，我他妈就榨干你。”  
张艺兴握着朴灿烈的手腕撤出两根手指，又握上朴灿烈的枪杆子对准自己的穴口。  
“操……”  
朴灿烈咒骂了一声，然后挺身而入，一边亲吻，一边猛干他，阴茎一次次深度挺入冲撞着敏感点，张艺兴咬着嘴唇，欲生欲死间淫秽的单音节总是忍不住跑出来一点。  
“嗯……”  
偷情的时候是不能发出太大声音的。

清晨的阳光透过门缝勉强能挤进来些，躺在硬板床上酣睡的朴灿烈被敲打铁门的巨响吵醒。  
“我操……”  
刚想骂时模模糊糊看见送饭口伸进来的那只手，阳光打在手背上，白嫩纤长，朴灿烈就立马软了语气改口道。  
“早上好啊，美人阿sir。”  
门外面阳光通透明艳，张艺兴抿嘴轻笑着拿手指尖推了推饭盒，底下压着的避孕套，漏了一个边儿。  
“不要总说早上好，要说…你昨晚真棒。”


End file.
